Gannon X Alpha
Gannon X Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, known as Gannon X Zero (ギャノンX アルファ) in Japan, Asia, South America, and Spain, is a 1995 fighting game developed and published by Capcom. It was originally released for the arcade for the CPS II hardware. Gameplay Gannon X Alpha revamps the Super Combo system introduced in Super Street Fighter II Turbo by adding a three-level Super Combo gauge. Like in Super Turbo, the Super Combo gauge fills in as the player performs regular and special moves. When the gauge reaches Level 1 or higher, the player can perform one of their character's Super Combo techniques. The number of punch or kick buttons pressed simultaneously when performing a Super Combo determines the amount that will be used. In addition to Super Combos, the player can also perform a special counter attacking technique called an Alpha Counter, or Zero Counter in the Japanese version, after blocking an opponent's attack, which consumes a level of the Super Combo gauge. There are two playing styles that can be selected after choosing a character: Normal and Auto. Auto differs from Normal in which the character will automatically guard against a limited number of attacks from their opponent, provided the character is not in the middle of performing an attack. Auto also allows the player to perform an instant Super Combo by pressing a punch and kick of the same strength simultaneously, but at expense of reducing the maximum level of the Super Combo gauge to one. There are also new basic techniques such as Air Blocking, the ability to guard during mid-air; and Chain combos, also known as Alpha Combos, or Zero Combos in Japan, which are combos that are performed by interrupting the animation of one basic move by performing another with that of equal or greater strength. In addition to recovering from an opponent's throw, the player also has the ability to roll on the ground when they fall to the ground after an attack. The single player mode consist of seven random computer-controlled opponents and a final opponent whose identity differs depending on the player's character. There are also three hidden characters in the game: Akuma, who returns from Super Turbo as an alternate final boss only after certain requirements are met, Z-Strap who is seen at the end of certain player's ending, and can be selected by stopping the "random fighter" option at the right time or via cheat, and a new hidden character named Dan, challenging the player during the course of the game. Characters The immediate character roster includes Gannon X,Sulley,Ami and Nega Gannon from Gannon X series, along with The King of Derps from SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT,Mario from the original Gannon X, who make their first appearances as playable characters in this game. Geo Guy, one of the main playable characters from Geo Multiland series also appears along with Homer Simpson, a main character from the same game. New to the series are Doremi, Tessa's combat buddy who uses the same special moves, and Rose, a female fortune teller who uses an energy known as Soul Power. Category:Gannon X Games